Electrical energy in the form of Alternating Current (AC) is a commonly available power source found in buildings, including homes. AC power is typically supplied by a central utility via power lines or from a physical plant that is part of a facility. However, many common devices, including electronic circuits and DC motors, utilize electrical energy in the form of Direct Current (DC), which is electrical current that flows in only one direction. Thus, it is often desirable to convert AC power to DC power.
Power supply systems convert AC power to DC power suitable for powering electrical components, also known as a load. It is often desirable to combine multiple redundant power supplies in parallel to supply a given load requirement. When power supplies are combined in parallel, the output of each power supply may be combined to produce a shared output, or common output load. When multiple power supplies are combined in parallel, reliability and efficiency for the power supply system may be improved. Redundant parallel-connected power supplies may increase reliability for the overall power supply system whereby a failure of a power supply will cause other power supplies to supply enough current for support of a maximum load.